


Who is Like God?

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Michael, M/M, Michael-centric, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Torture, Vessel Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about how Lucifer broke Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Like God?

Who is like God?

Your name a question,

The answer spilling from your lips with each lash of my whip

As I ask –

_Michael_

_Who is like God?_

 

You scream

You cry out

And,

Trapped in a prison of your own making

Bound and broken in your borrowed body,

You answer.

 

You fold

Your cards on the table for me to play against you

And

Shining eyes open the doors to your soul

While blood-stained lips part to speak my favorite words –

“My God, it is You.”


End file.
